Talk:Occult Acumen
Tested as DRK75/76 on Lesser Colibri... didn't catch TP gain on Stone III (I suspect 1). However Stone I gave no TP at all and Drain II (I forget how much damage I did) gave 1 TP. Unsure if greater damage totals would give greater TP return. Didn't test any Absorb spells, however I doubt those would give TP at all since it looks for elemental/dark magic damage. Vaius 04:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) messed around with this as well, Drain1 and 2 gave 1 TP each, while thunder II gave 5, stone II gave 2 or 3, i don't remember...I don't know if its caused by damage or what, but this seems slightly lackluster at the moment Rinnsi 04:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thunder 2 was the only Elemental Spell that gave me 5 TP @ 75, testing on Greater Colibri. -- Quetzacoatl Drain2 341dmg=2TP ~ Stone1 6dmg=1TP ~ Thunder1 50dmg=2TP ~ Thunder2 77dmg=5TP ~ Stone3 183dmg=6TP. Fushi The TP return seems largely based on the casting time of your spell, like a regular attack's would be, but even then seems somewhat random between casts. Using Stone III throughout last night would provide me between 5 and 8 TP, with seemingly no regard for damage output; at one point I got 8 TP for a 25-damage cast and a few minutes later, 6 for 160 damage. --Fleed 17:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Noticed a TP gain of 1% when spamming Banish I, II, -ga at a skill up pt to cap my Divine Magic. --Ravenbe 21:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Anyone know if this works with Dread Spikes? --Coronawolf 12:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) * Tested and it does not as you aren't dealing direct damage with a Dark/Elemental Magic spell. --Furyspawn 03:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) um....... why does sch have this? --VonnTaru 09:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Spirit Taker? Orenwald 15:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) And it's mythic weapon skill (which is magic and doesnt miss) which has a nice additional effect on it. Tahngarthor 22:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Possible trait tiers Since DRK gets this 33 levels before SCH, it's possible DRK may be getting more than one tier. Can someone with DRK level sync and try to find this? Youll have to cast different spells to get similar damage, but if the TP return is based on damage dealt, then having similar amounts of damage give different TP suggests a trait tier. Tahngarthor 00:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) * DRK clearly gets at least one more tier, based on the discrepancy between DRK's TP gain from tier II magic at 75, and SCH's TP gain from tier IV magic at 78, Tahngarthortalk- 02:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Store TP have any effect? I see that people think that maybe DRK gets multiple tiers of Occult Acumen, but maybe its because of /SAM or Store TP gear? --DreamerGuy12 20:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I get roughly the same amounts casting Tier III nukes on /RDM and /NIN as I do with /SAM; considering the generally random returns, Store TP either does not proc or has a negligible effect regardless since it's such a small amount to multiply by. --Fleed 22:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Post-September 8 Findings After playing around in Sauromugue Champaign casting various nukes and Drains on the local beastmen as 85DRK/RDM (using Stoneskin to mitigate incoming damage and therefore TP gain), with some basic addition it does appear that Occult Acumen at this level now grants 10% of the spell's MP cost as TP. Repeated casting of Stone at 0 TP would grant "no" return after the first cast, then constantly 1 until after hitting 9 which resulted in another "zero" gain (9.9 TP). Immediately casting Drain afterwards left me at 12. Likewise, an experiment casting Aero III with +10 Store TP would return 58 TP after five casts, after noticing I was gaining 13 in Abyssea with approximately +30 STP with my usual setup. Whether or not the original Occult Acumen was affected by Store TP was anybody's guess with its minimal and seemingly random returns, but the current incarnation does indeed take it into account. --Fleed 23:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) *As BLM85 in abyssea, I was getting 2 or 3 TP intermittantly for casting T4's, but for some reason even though I wasn't resting at all (I had 8/tic refresh, temp items and convert) my TP kept going back to zero. Some kind of actual testing is going to be needed to define the real capabilities of this trait. --Ravahan 06:00, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *As a BLM, do you often switch weapons for different spells? If you do this, it will reset your TP to 0. -- 06:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *Probably switched out staff/grip and didn't realize it. A few days ago I had a Scholar buddy do some testing as well and he was getting between 2-5 TP with Tier III and IV nukes. It is possible, however, that since both BLM and SCH get the Conserve MP trait, Occult Acumen is being affected accordingly by it and hence the crazy random returns those two jobs get. I really need to get around to having a shellmate around I can Level Sync to hang out in Ronfaure so I can do testing with a mid-level Dark Knight... --Fleed 00:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) -edit- nevermind, my question was answered above. Tahngarthortalk- 07:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Enhances Occult Acumen TP after repeated casts using Bale Sollerets +1, DRK/RDM (0 Store TP): Blizzard I (30 MP): 3, 6, 10, 13, 17 - 3.4% TP gained per cast Aero III (106 MP): 12, 24, 36, 48, 60, 72, 84, 96, 108, 121 - 12.1% TP gained per cast Fire III (113 MP): 12, 25, 38, 51, 64, 77, 90, 103, 116, 129 - 12.9% TP gained per cast Conclusion: +1 boots increase Occult Acumen TP gain by 15%. Is it counted as Store TP? With this in mind: TP after repeated casts using Bale Sollerets +1, DRK/SAM and Rajas Ring (20 Store TP - with above theory, 35 Expected Store TP): Blizzard I (30 MP): 4, 8, 12, 16, 18, 20, 24, 28, 32, 36, 40 - 4% TP gained per cast (4% expected) Aero III (106 MP): 14, 29, 43, 58 - 14.5% TP gained per cast (14.3% expected) Fire III (113 MP): 15, 30, 46, 61, 77 - 15.4% TP gained per cast (15.2% expected) Conclusion: Store TP and Enhances Occult Acumen are not calculated in the same step. In fact, Store TP behaves just as it should and further enhances the enhancement, so to speak. Therefore, Enhances Occult Acumen does one of the following two things: tell the trait that more MP was spent than actually had been, or act as a new Store TP step between Occult Acumen's proc and Store TP itself, truncating all decimals after hundredths per usual. Since the latter seems a really obtuse method and flooring MP costs to use whole numbers makes a lot more sense, my belief is that Enhances Occult Acumen gear increases a spell's base MP cost for purposes of the job trait. --Fleed 11:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC)